


[vid] Carry On Trekking

by TLara (larissabernstein)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Carry On References, Embedded Video, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Kismet, M/M, Parody, Teasers & Trailers, Video, Video Format: Streaming, convention vid, ensemble vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/TLara
Summary: A trailer vid created for and premiered at the Opening Ceremony of KiSmet 2018, the Kirk/Spock slash convention in High Wycombe, U.K.Footage: Star Trek TOS & Star Trek V - The Final Frontier.Music: "Intro Dramatico" by Bitter:Sweet & "Carry On Theme" by Bruce Montgomery (recording: The City of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra & Gavin Sutherland, 1999).





	[vid] Carry On Trekking

A trailer vid created for and premiered at the Opening Ceremony of KiSmet 2018, High Wycombe, U.K.

Many, many thanks to Killa for her thorough and helpful beta-watching, and to Eimeo for her valuable feedback during the creation of this vid.

 

Footage: Star Trek TOS & Star Trek V - The Final Frontier.

Music: "Intro Dramatico" by Bitter:Sweet & "Carry On Theme" by Bruce Montgomery (recording: The City of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra & Gavin Sutherland, 1999).

 

Password: kismet

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative video link on Viddertube: [Carry On Trekking](https://viddertube.com/watch.php?vid=c4d57a87d).
> 
> For those who have never heard of the (in)famous _Carry On_ films: [Wikipedia article](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carry_On_\(franchise\)).


End file.
